


Reciprocation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: They talk.





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 498: Subtract.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Reciprocation

~

“You’ll reciprocate, right?” said Harry, leaning against the headboard. 

Draco huffed. “Love makes people share. So _share_ , before I’m forced to subtract the memory from you!” 

Harry laughed. “Fine!” He sobered. “I think it was when I saw how devoted you are to your mother.” 

Draco’s eyes went wide. “When was that?”

“During your trial.” Harry linked his fingers with Draco’s. “You were so worried about her, and when I told the Wizengamot how she lied to Voldemort for me…” He smiled. “I saw how you looked at me.” 

“Oh.” Draco flushed. “That.”

Kissing him deeply, Harry whispered, “Yeah, that.”

~

“Your turn,” said Harry moments later. “You loved me in school?”

Draco sighed. “How long’ve you known you’re bisexual?”

“Hmm. Fourth year.” Harry smiled. “Cho, Cedric—”

Draco snorted. “I don’t want a list of exes, I just wondered how long you’ve known. I’ve _always_ known, as far back as I remember. I told Mother when I was three I’d marry Severus. So the day you caught Longbottom’s Remembrall? I knew.” 

“Wow.” 

“Exactly.” Draco exhaled. “Subtract the years I didn’t know you existed, which is maybe _one_ , since Father spoke about you constantly, and, well, I’ve loved you all my life.” 

~


End file.
